Beware the Lioness and her Cub
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: While at Parker's base ball game, what is it that gets Doctor Temperance Brennan's hackles up. Fluffy stuff ahead. You asked for it.


**Disclaimer: Well they didn't come in the mail, so I'm thinking they're still not mine?**

**A/N: Another one shot in the 'Maternal Instinct' saga. Enjoy.**

**Beware the Lioness and her Cub**

The sun was warm and the atmosphere at the ball park was charged. The DC Dogs were ahead on the score board and the cheers and claps spurred the nine year old's on; the desire to win against their opponents strong.

Booth walked back and forth behind home plate, as his own son stepped up to bat. Parker smiled at his dad and then looked to the crowd. The bleachers were packed and despite knowing the general vicinity of his family, he couldn't spot them.

Rebecca smiled as her son stepped up, it was the first game she had been able to attend this season and she found herself nervous. Brennan smiled at the woman next to her. She had been uncomfortable at first in Rebecca's presence but now they had become good friends, with Parker as their common thread. Rebecca had been extremely supportive of Booth and Brennan's relationship change; they had been officially dating and in a monogamous relationship for a month and a half, they were both happy and Parker... well Parker's exact words were '_That's awesome, wow I'm totally_ _stoked.'_

The young boy had always enjoyed spending time with his dad's best friend, and they had become quite close since he joined the science club and had begun Brennan tutoring him. Parker, like his dad was very protective of Bones, almost as protective as she was of them. Temperance had displayed her own alpha female traits a couple of weeks ago at the park. She had gone to the public toilets to wash her hands and as she returned to the picnic bench she simply reacted.

Begin flashback

A pretty red head was bent over in front of Booth, her elbows on the table, her low cut shirt offering Booth an easy view of her cleavage. Temperance had felt her stomach clench, she felt the brief wave of fear wash over her; the thought of Booth been taken away, her territory being invaded and she knew she had to protect what was hers. Booth and Parker were her family and she wouldn't give it up.

Walking briskly back to the bench, noting Parker's relief at seeing her return. The boy had jumped off his seat and ran to her, taking hold of her damp hand without hesitation.

"Make her go away Bones."

He whined.

"Oh, that's my intention Parker"

She had seen the woman earlier, watching them play with a Frisbee. Brennan scowled, she reached her target, her own hand dropping over Booths shoulder as his instantly went to her waist. Tempe was happy that Booth hadn't been paying particular attention to the visitor. She looked to the other woman and raised her brows.

"So... do you always feel the necessity to expose yourself, in order to gain attention from already involved men, or is today special?"

The woman wrinkled her brow, confusion evident.

"What?"

Brennan looked down to Parker who giggled. She smiled back.

"Tempe wants to know if you made your boobies hang out on purpose, so my dad would see them and like you."

Parker looked up innocently at Brennan. Booth slapped his forehead and laughed. He couldn't believe his son understood his girlfriend's speech to begin with but then, to dumb it down so eloquently made him double over in amusement. He glanced at his girlfriend who looked extremely proud of her protégé. The red head reached out despite her embarrassment and touched Parker's cheek with a smile.

"Well sweetie if your daddy likes em."

Brennan slapped the woman's hand from Parker's face, at the same time he pulled away. Booth stood up, about to tell the woman he had no interest whatsoever, when Tempe's voice sounded.

"Listen you little tramp, I suggest you go mark your territory somewhere else, or I'll be forced reaffirm mine."

Booth smiled at the implication, she was claiming him as her own and felt proud to be worthy of such a place in her life.

End flashback

Brennan watched as Parker swung the bat back and thrust forward, sending the ball hurtling toward the outer field. She smiled as Rebecca took her hand excitedly and they watched him run past each of the plates, making it back to where he began. The crowd cheered and Tempe smiled watching Parker hug his dad tightly. Booth was always proud of his son but right now, that pride was clear for all to see.

"He's a good little ball player... but what a thug..."

Brennan frowned at the blond women who sat directly in front of her and Rebecca.

"Did you hear what he did to my Billy?"

The ladies next to her all shook their heads and moved closer for the latest gossip. Brennan felt her pulse quicken.

"Well, you all saw the bruise on my Billy's face today?"

She waited for the nods and affirmations from the rest of her group.

"Care of Parker Booth..."

The women gasped, in over dramatised horror.

"Wha... oh... how horrible..."

The story teller nodded.

"Yep, yesterday at lunch, Parker walked up to Billy and attacked him. For no reason, well, my poor baby came home a right mess didn't he... poor thing, couldn't understand why someone would be so nasty... I'll tell you, having a daddy in the FBI, must make the little bully think he can do whatever he wants."

The others nodded sympathetically. Rebecca looked horrified that her son's name was being dragged through the mud; and wrongfully so. The woman began again.

"I'll tell you one thing though, that Seeley Booth is one... A grade piece of meat, what I wouldn't do to get my teeth into that fine bit of... mmm"

The women giggled and squealed childishly. Brennan felt the undeniable rise of her territorial side, she wrung her fingers in an effort not to cause a scene; yet. She knew Booth was faithful to her and knew he loved her but the possibility of someone else taking him away from her, made her chest tighten uncomfortably.

The game drew to a close. Brennan stood up and patted Rebecca's knee, silently telling her to give her a moment. Tempe stepped down onto the bleacher in front of the mother's meeting, she eyed them scathingly.

"Hi..."

She waited for their attention. She got it along with a few surrounding people.

"Hi there, can we help you?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Actually I wanted to help you."

The obvious alpha female frowned.

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

Brennan smiled.

"No, I don't suppose you would. I wanted to help you get your facts straight, perhaps then you could all make an informed decision as to some ones guilt and not just persecute on hear say..."

The group looked a little confused and Tempe began to explain.

"I couldn't help but overhear your erroneous assumptions about Parker Booth and I thought I'd enlighten you..."

Not waiting for an invitation Doctor Temperance Brennan began correcting the blonds fable.

"Yesterday, while Parker did hit Billy, it wasn't unprovoked."

Brennan smiled seeing she had the attention of the small crowd.

"Parker had been sitting on a seat eating his lunch when Billy approached, telling Emma Taps to give him her candy bar. When she refused, Billy pushed her backwards off the seat and then stomped on her fingers. Parker decided to defend his classmate by hitting Billy and giving the little girl time to run to a teacher."

The women all 'oo-ed and ahh-ed', the alpha blushing furiously. Temperance continued.

"Seeley received a phone call from Emma's mother last night, thanking him for raising a child willing to stand up for others. Emma has a large haematoma on her cheek and a broken finger, your Billy has a bruised cheek. Given this new information, I fail to see how Parker can be perceived as the thug or bully and would hope you all keep your slander-ess thoughts and comments to yourselves in the future."

Rebecca stood up and stepped down along side Brennan with a thankful smile. The blond sat, mouth slack, as she watched, the mother of the child she had been verbally bashing and the woman in front of her, link arms and begin to walk away. Seeley and Parker were jogging toward the two, when Brennan turned back to face the mothers, setting her focus on the blond.

"Oh, and that A grade piece of meat you were referring to... is off the menu."

She turned back as Parker crashed into her and Rebecca simultaneously, one arm each wrapping around their waists. Tempe giggled, her fingers threading through his curly locks. Booth closed the gap between him and his girlfriend. Parker smiled as his mom kneeled down to speak with him, while his dad leaned in to kiss Bones. Brennan pulled her boyfriend close, kissing him lovingly although Booth could feel the possessiveness in her action and wondered what had triggered it this time.

"Can I still go for ice-cream with Bones and dad?"

Rebecca stood up and smiled. Booth was looking at her silently pleading with her for more time with his son. She chuckled and looked back to her son.

"Parks go collect your things please."

He gazed at his mom and wondered if she was going to say no, at her serious expression he ran off.

"Bec I'll bring him stra..."

She held up her hand.

"Are you two busy this evening?"  
Booth looked to Bones, who silently answered she would be happy, so long as they were together.

"No, we're just gunna hang out at home or something why?"

Rebecca smiled.

"Would you like Parker for the weekend, I'll pick him up Sunday night"

Booths eyes widened at the prospect.

"Really? Wha... why... I mean it's great but..."

Rebecca looked to Brennan.

"I just gained some insight into the type of people my son is around when I'm not there... and I'm happy for that time to increase if it suits you."

Booth grinned like an idiot, he looked to his ex and then his girlfriend, knowing she had something to do with the change in his son's mother. Rebecca smiled at the broad smiles on both their faces. She gave Brennan another meaningful glance.

"It's good to know, he's being watched over by someone who's protective instincts rival Seeley's."

Brennan smiled and tucked her head to Booths shoulder. Parker ran over, his sport bag slung across his back.

"So... can I go get ice cream with dad and Bones? Please mom."

She ruffled her son's hair and bent to kiss his cheek.

"That's not my decision Parks, it's up to your dad and Temperance what you do this weekend."

She smiled at her son's understanding, his eyes wide in excitement.

"Oh, awesome."

They said their goodbyes and walked toward the car park. Rebecca stood and watched as they headed past the group of women from earlier, as Booths arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, she eyed the blond coolly and dropped her head to Booths shoulder with a victorious smile. Temperance reached unconsciously for Parker, taking his hand and pulling him into her side. Rebecca chuckled, wondering how the good Doctor would feel about being likened to a lioness protecting her cub.

**End again, sneaky little things. Please review. I think there will be one more in this collection, let me know if you want another or not.**


End file.
